Against problems such as short circuit defects due to migration of internal conductors in ferrite inductors, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-182833 (Patent Document 1) discloses a paste containing a silver-palladium alloy with a palladium content of 2 to 8 weight %, and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-182832 (Patent Document 2) discloses a ferrite sheet with regulated impurities of chlorine and sulfur as a ferrite material for a ferrite inductor. Furthermore, Patent Document 2 discloses a paste containing Ag.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-182833
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-182832